P3PP4: Aura
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: What if Minato had a cousin that happend to be Souji twin sister, who was also a wild card and traveled through time to help Minato and SEES through Nix? Well read and find out.
1. Prolog

Yukari: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Persona 3 Portable or Persona 4 but she does own all non story line plot and OCs

P3P and P4: Aura

Prolog

By Sakura the Cherry Alchemist

Port Island, May 2004 , Aura(8)(I'm making her and Souji birthday be in July)(Brown almost black hair which goes down to her knees, brown eyes, with jeans and a pink t-shirt on, and she also had a birthmark that looked like a butterfly on her neck which is hidden by her hair ), Minato(11)(I'm guessing the age he was ether 10 or 11 depending on his birthday), and his parents where in Port Island driving towards the bridge, taking Aura home, when their was a huge explosion and both Aura and Minato where thrown from the car and then the car caught on fire and Aura looked at the car and yelled "Aunt, Uncle!" she then hugged Minato and asked "Minato what are we going to do I don't see anyone only coffins." Then a woman and a monster came out of nowhere and then both Aura and Minato pass out.

Over 2 years later, July 2006, Aura now 11 woke up and saw her twin brother and said "Souji" Souji then jumped and looked smiled and said "Aura your awake let me get the doctor, mom, and dad." He then left the room and came with a man with gray hair and brown eyes, a women with brown almost black hair and gray eyes, and a female doctor who came over to Aura and started to check her and Aura and Souji's mother asked "When can she leave doctor?" the Doctor then smiled and told their parents "She should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Both their Parents nod and leave.

After the doctor and Aura and Souji's parents left the room, Aura looks at Souji and asked "What happened? Where's Minato" Souji looked at Aura sadly and told her "Aura you've been in a coma for over 2 years now and mom and dad could not take him and no one could get ahold of his dad's side of the family (They're mom's are sisters) so he was placed in foster home." (I will explain later)

2011,On a train to Inaba when Aura fell asleep and disappeared from the train and when Souji looked up and didn't see his sister he got worried.

Violet Room, Aura wakes up in what looks like an Elevator and saw a man with a huge nose and a man with blond hair and blue eyes in blue, and said "Welcome to the Violet Room, I am Igor and this is my assistant Theo and you young lady have traveled back almost 2 years to help your cousin in his and your journey." "You mean Minato is still alive?" Igor nods and tells her "Before you go I want you to hold on to this." He then handed her a violet room key and told her "When your journey is over you may choose 2 people who can help you with Inaba."(I will explain this later) Aura looks confused but nods, when she suddenly felt sleepy again and closed her eyes.

End Prolog

StCA: I know I messed with the time line but I wanted Minato to be a little older when his parents died and if the I had used the right age Aura would have been 3 or 4 I think.


	2. Ch 1

Yukari: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Persona 3 Portable or Persona 4 but she does own all non story line plot and OCs

Ch. 1: Minato, contract, and school

Train to Port Island, April 2009: Aura, in a Gekkoukan uniform and had an MP3 player on her hip and headphones around her neck she was now 5"3' and was looking around and saw who she was looking for since she was 11 and woke up in the hospital 'Minato, at last I found him' she then brushed some of her hair out of her face accidentally reviling her butterfly shaped birthmark, Minato happened to be looking over at her and noticed it and his eyes were now wide and looked away. The conductor then said "We are about to stop at Port Island, I repeat We are about to stop at Port Island All passengers departing please gather your things and get ready to leave."

Just outside the Kirijo Dorms, both Aura and Minato arrived at the same time and Minato and Aura looked around and saw that the everything was an eerie green color, there was blood everywhere and coffins everywhere. Minato then turned to Aura and said "You first cousin" Aura looked at him funny and he just pointed to his neck and went in.

Inside they both encountered a boy in what looked like pajamas he than said "Welcome, you're late, I've been waiting along long time." He than handed both Aura and Minato contracts and said "If you what to proceed , then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." Aura looked at the contract and it said "I chooseth this fait of mine own free will." and a place to sign my name below so I signed Aura Seta. The boy then said "... very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins ..." The boy and the contracts disappear and then a female voice said "Who's there!?" Both Aura and Minato turn to see a female who said "How can you be ... But it's...! Don't tell me..." she then took out something that looked like a gun, When another female said "Wait!" the lights then came on and the first girl said "The lights" then the second female said "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." the other girl then asked "Who are they?" "they're transfer students. It was a last-minute decision to assign them here. They will eventually be moved to the normal dorms." "Is it okay for them to be here?" "I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru then turned to Aura and Minato and said "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." Yukari then said "Hi, I'm Yukari." Aura then said "Nice to meet you." While Minato asked "Why do you have guns?" "Huh? Well it's sorta a like a hobby. Well not a hobby, but..." Mitsuru then cut her off and said "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course. It's getting late. Minato, your room is on the second floor, Aura your room is on the 3 floor. Your things should be there. Yukari will show you." Both nod and follow Yukari.

April 7, 2009, Aura was getting ready (Her hair is still to her knees) when she heard a knock at her door and heard someone knocked and say "It's Yukari. Are you awake." Aura then walked to the door and opened it and saw Yukari and Minato outside the door and Yukari said "Good morning. Did you sleep well. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take both of you to school. Are you ready to go?" Aura smiles and tells her "Totally!" "Ok let's go."

A few minutes later, Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru" ... Yukari then told Aura and Minato "We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last schools weren't like this, huh?" Yukari then looked out the window and said "This is my favorite part... when it feels like your gliding over the sea." She then turned back and continued "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end or the line, from there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle. Oh look you can see it now!"

At the front gate to the school a random female student said "Mornin'!" to Yukari and replied "Morning" she then turned and told Aura and Minato and said "Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! Your gonna love it here!"

Entrance, Yukari turned them and asked "Your okay from here? You should go see your home room teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left... And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" Aura said "Nope we'll be okay" and Minato shook his head agreeing with her, Yukari then said "Hey... About last night ... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? See you later." she then left and walked over to the board that showed the classroom assignments Class rosters are posted ... ... Aura could not find her or Minato name anywhere she then looked harder ... ... she then noticed a small note with their name on it Aura Seta Class F and Minato Arisato Class F, You look closer and noticed that Yukari Takeba is also on the list, Aura then thought 'At lest we're all in the same class... she then started to head to the Faculty office.

Faculty Office a woman is in there and said "Oh are you two the new students, Aura Seta and Minato Arisato, your cousins right?" both Aura and Minato nod and the woman continued "Your both in 11 grade correct?" The teacher then flipped through the pages of Minato file then said "Wow you have lived in a lot of different places Minato Arisato Lets see... in 2004 ...That is what 5 years ago? Your parents *****gasp*** **she then looked at Aura and Aura told her "I was told that my parents couldn't take him after the accident, our Uncle just lost his wife and had a small kid, and they could not get ahold of any one from his father's side of the family." The teacher nods and said "Aura Seta you also lived many places and was in a 2 year... Oh." Aura nods, and then the teacher said "I'm sorry... I've been to busy to, I didn't have time to read either of your files beforehand." she then told them "I'm Ms. Toriumi I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Then both Aura and Minato "I'm pleased to meet you." then both looked at each other and laughed the teacher then said "My, aren't you two polite? People like you two should be an example to others. Have you two seen the classroom assignments? Your both in Class F, that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." she then turned to the door and told them "Follow me"

Aura's P.O.V

Auditorium, the Principle began his speak "As we began the new year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If the job's worth doing, it's worth doing well," when applied to student life, this means..." the Principle continues his speech ... ? I can hear te students around us whispering about something... "I head we got two new transfer students." a male student told another male student who started to Smirk and told the first student "Yep. I saw them, too. They came to school with Yukari." then a teacher from another class said "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi class..." then I heard Ms. Toriumi said "Shhh! Be quite! You're going to get me in trouble!" It doesn't seem like the rumors will stop anytime soon...

After school, classroom, Home room is over. Your first after-school session is about to begin... a male student cames up to me and said "'Sup dude!?" I turn and see a male in a hat and he continued "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." Minato who was next to me said "What do you want?" and the boy in the hat said "Oh come on. Let me introduce myself, at lest. Anyway I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid ... So I thought I'd check on both of you, make sure your both weren't freaking out on your first day." Yukari then came over and sighed and said "At it again huh? Honestly is there any girl you wouldn't hit on. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Junpei then jumped and said "I was not hitting on her and even if I where she already has a boyfriend." Aura then cut in "I don't have a boyfriend." Again Junpei jumped and said "Then why is he so protective." Minato and I looked at each other and nod I then told Junpei "He's my cousin." that made both Yukari and Junpei jump and Yukari yelled "YOUR RELATED" Minato nods and told them "We haven't seen each other in years." Yukari nods, She then turned to us and said "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd all be in the same home room, huh?" Minato nods and I said "I'm glad to have a friend." Yukari looks confused and said "A friend... Oh me right." Junpei then asked "Um Hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon lemme in on the fun! By the way, did you three know each other? I heard you three came to school together this moring." Minato looks at him and said "You already know about me and Aura." and Yukari told him "We live at the same dorm, I mean they both just got here and already the rumors have started." She then told us "Well I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" she then walked away and Junpei said "What is she, your nanny...?" he then turned to Minato and myself and said "Well just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!." I then nod and say "We'll remember that." He then nods and told us "Heh cool. Well I'll be seeing you two around, then."

outside, ... Jumpei caught up with us in the hallway and asked if he could walk with us to the dorm. Just then so people from the track team passed us and Junpei said "Whoa, check out the jocks on the run... Hey did anyone tell you about the **clubs** yet?" Both Minato and I shock our heads and Junpei told us "well for males there's **Track, Swimming, and Kendo**. For Females its **Volleyball and Tennis**. You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." You make small talk in till you reach the Dorm and say bye to Junpei and went inside.

Dorm, we walk in and see Mitsuru sitting on the couch, she then sees us and said "Welcome back." I was felling I was about to drop when Minato noticed and said "You should probably get some sleep before you drop" I nod and start to walk to the 3 floor and into my room and was asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

End Aura's P,O,V

After Aura and Minato left the Dormitory Lounge... A young man walked down the stars as Mitsuru was reading a book... he then told Mitsuru in a confident voice "I'm going out for a bit," "Huh" the male then told her "Have you seen the newspapers lately?" she then told him "I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of **Apathy Syndrom**... I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."the male laughs and said "Yeah right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..." Mitsuru then said "you have a one track mind... Will you be ok on your own?" "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." he told her and then left the dorm. Mitsuru then *sighs* and said "This isn't a game Akihiko..."

April 8, 2009, School entrance you overhear a conversation. A student said "Did you hear the rumor...?" a loud student the said "Oh um... something about a bathroom?" the first student said "N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself "It's coming... It's coming...!" the loud student then replies "Huh. How about that." the first student then said, "You don't belive me...?" the bell then rung

Afternoon, classroom, Ms. Toriumi started to talk "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai. Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." she then looked around the room and saw Junpei sleeping and said "...Hey Junpei! Were you listening." she then asked him, "Who did I say was my favorite author?" Junpei then looked at Aura and asked "Psst! Who does she like?" Aura told him "Utsubo Kubota" Ms. Toriumi then told him "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Junpei then told her "Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!'he then turned to Aura and said "Man you really saved my bacon, Aura."

Evening, The Dormitory Lounge...,Yukari is already here, taking with an unfamiliar man while sitting on the couch and seat... when she tunes and see Aura and Minato and said "Oh their back." the man then said "so this is our two new guests..." Both Aura and Minato sat on the other couch across from Yukari and the man continued "Good evening. My names Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm Chairman of the Board for your hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However. It may take a while longer before you two receive the proper room assignments. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Aura then asked "Who else lives here?" and The Chairman answers "Their are only five students in this dorm: You two, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Do you have another question." Aura and Minato shock their heads and said "No not really." he then said "Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me... you two most be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say "The early bird catches the bookworm"!" at that both Aura and Minato think 'Isn't it "The early bird gets the worm"' he then said "...Please forgive me for the bad pun." he then chuckles and Yukari *sighs* and told Aura and Minato "You'll get used to his lame jokes.

4th floor, after Aura and Minato go to sleep, the Chairman enters the room and sees Yukari and Mitsuru at a computer with the screen showing both Aura and Minato on it and ask "Working hard? So how are they doing?" Mitsuru answered him "Aura went to bed awhile ago and Minato just went to bed, their both asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think their...?" The Chairman then told her "Well, let's wait and see for now... the Dark Hour is approaching."

Meanwhile in a back alley of Tatsumi Port Island... a man listening to the radio *sign* "This sucks." Upbeat music is playing from the radio that the man threw away... the DJ then said "KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits! This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them. The time is now midnight. A clock now appears and counts down to midnight and then as it gets to 12oclook it shatters. The man then said "Huh?... What the? Wh... What's happening to me...? ...A...A...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Back to the dorm, The Chairman looks at the screen and said "Hmm... Their still sleeping. The **Dark Hour** occurs ever day at 12 midnight; you could call it the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person **Transmogrifies** into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." Yukari then said "Then, they must be..." the Chairman continues "As you can see, they retained their human asleep, but their definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the **potential**. Although they must. ...If they didn't they would've preyed on herby now." Yukari shuttered and said "Scary..." "In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few days." the Chairman said and Mitsuru agreed and told him "Yes Sir." Yukari then told them "I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this...

Aura's Room, Aura was fast asleep when she head someone saying "...Master... Master Aura Seta..."

Aura's P.O.V

Velvet room (Start to play Aria of the Soul if you want), I notice Minato siting next to me, also Igor across from us and he said "Welcome and Welcome back to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance Minato Arisato. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who signed the **contract** can enter this place..." The papers we signed at the dorm is lying before Igor, and out of habit I moved the hair out of my face and revealed the butterfly shaped birthmark and It started to glow blue and a man with a butterfly like mask appeared out of nowhere and Igor looks surprised and said "Master Philemon, how is it that you are here ." Philemon looks around and sees the glow coming from my neck and tells Igor "I believe It is the young female, look at her neck." Igor then looks at and saw the glowing mark and asked "Where did you get that mark?" both Minato and myself said "You mean the butterfly shaped birthmark on her neck." both Igor and Philemon nod and we continue "I've/She's had since the day I/she was born." that made both Igor and Philemon nod and Igor then told them "We shall talk about this another time." both Minato and myself nod and my hair began to cover the birthmark and Philemon disappears (I will explain this later) much to the surprise of everyone and Igor told us "I shall research this later now shall we continue, Henceforth, you shall be welcome in the Velvet Room. You two are destined to hone your unique abilities, and you both will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." We both nod and say "We understand." he then turned to Minato and said "Hold on to this." he handed a Velvet Key to him and continued "There is still two more residents of this room who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you four are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. Till we meet again..."

End Ch 1

StCA: Philemon will appear when you lest expect it and help if need.


	3. Ch 2

Yukari: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Persona 3 Portable or Persona 4 but she does own all non story line plot and OCs

Ch. 2 1st New Moon, Minato and Aura talk, and Social links

Aura's P.O.V

April 4, morning; outside the school; both Minato and myself where about to walk into the school when Junpei came up to them and said "Yo... Man, I'm so sleepy today. In times like these, it's best to sleep during class! You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?" Minato nods, but I told both of them seriously "Don't sleep in class, or else." I then pulled a permanent marker, then both Minato and Junpei paled and Junpei asked her "Whaaat? Why do you have to serious? I mean that feeling of being completely recharged is awesome... But I'm screwed later since I don't hear the lecture!" He then looks down at their schedule and said "Oh, but we have Classic Literature today... That means we're stuck with Mr. Nasty ol' Ekoda..." I stopped listening and headed into the school.

Morning, Classroom, the Teacher started to teach "Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! The students, the other teachers...Wrong, Wrong, Wrong! Nobody really understands Classic Lit…" I started to fall tired but didn't close my eyes and continued to listen, the teacher then said "Hey... are you listening to me? Wake up children! Now open your textbooks. First on your syllabus is "Ise Monogatari" the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it "da bomb" …." he stops and looks around sighs and said "I can tell most of you are "zoning out" ..."

Later, after school, Minato, Yukari, and I decide to walk back to the dorm and on the way back we decide to go to Paulownia Mall, Yukari looked and said "Have you come here before? A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There's a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great café, too! There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet. " she then looked at Minato face (he had Naruto-like whiskers marks, hearts on his eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead) she then asked "Why did you mark all over Minato and Junpei's faces?" I just laughed and said "I warned them if they fell asleep in class, I would use a marker on their faces and now at the very least Minato will fall asleep in class again will you?" Minato began to shack his head furiously. Yukari nodded.

Evening, Kirjo Dorm We walked in and saw Mitsuru standing next to the window and she said "Welcome back. The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while. " Both Minato and myself began to walk up to our rooms and I entered my room and started my iHome and it began to sing "It was you" by Ashley Ballard & So Plush

When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
without you, None of my dreams would have come true.

You are the one that I have called for.  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Forever just you and me  
Me here for you, you here for me.

Chorus:  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

Since the day you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
In my heart, forever you will always be

You are the one that I had hoped for  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Just you and me  
there for each other

Repeat Chorus x2

It was you who was always by my side  
And I just can't do it, you helped me through it  
We're friends forever like best friend should be  
You'll always be a special part of me!

It was you!

Repeat Chorus x2

It was you who showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue!  
It was you! I knew that I could count on you!

Repeat Chorus

You are a friend to me, It was you

I then smiled and held a black beanie in my hands, thinking about the boy who gave it to me after my coma, I then fell asleep.

End Aura's P.O.V

Dark Hour, Control room, there is a monitor which showed both Aura and Minato on it, The Chairman walked in and asked "... How are they?" Mitsuru answered him "The same as last night. But *laugh*** **It appears that we have a singer in the dorm." The Chairman looks at her and Mitsuru started to play a recording from earlier and Aura could be heard singing. After the song was finished, Yukari gasped and said "Wow her voice is so beautiful, but what song was that?" both the Chairman and Mitsuru nod, then the chairman said "Hmm... Very Interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But both subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms." Yukari then told him "But... we're treating them like guinea pigs." The Chairman then told her, "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I hear they're in your class... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from your grade? One is a female student at that" Yukari nods and said "Yeah I guess but still..." Just then a loud ringing could be heard then a clicking sound, and Mitsuru said "Control room. Is that you Akihiko?" A male's voice was heard "You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Yukari gasped and asked "Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Mitsuru then said "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" The Chairman told her "...R-Right! Be careful!"

Lobby, In front of the door, Akihiko was leaning against the door and said "Agh...!"Just then The Chairman, Yukari, and Mitsuru came down the stairs and Mitsuru gasped and yelled "Akihiko!" Akihiko told her "I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." Mitsuru glared at him and yelled, "This is no time to joke around!" The Chairman asked "It's one of them, Akihiko?" Akihiko nods and told them "Yes but not an ordinary one." just then something slammed its self against the door, and Yukari screamed and said, "What the...!? ….You've gotta be kidding me! Mitsuru then took control and told the Chairman "Mr. Chairman, please head for the control room!" she then turned to Yukari and said "Takeba go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Yukari then asked "But, what about you two?" Mitsuru told her "We'll stop it here." she then turned to Akihiko and said "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Akihiko told her, "Like I had a choice!" He then turned Yukari and told her What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" Yukari nods and said "I-I'm going!"

Aura's P.O.V

Aura's room, I was waken up by a loud noise... I decide to check it out. I then hear someone bang on the door and heard Yukari yell, "Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!" Yukari then opened the door, Minato behind her, and said, "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" I ask her "What was going on?" and Yukari said, "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door! Wait... Take this, just in case." Yukari then handed me a naginata, and said "Okay, let's go! Follow me!"

Lobby, the rear entrance..., Yukari then said "Alright we should be safe now-" just then we heard a ringing, Yukari pulled out a cellphone, we heard Mitsuru say " Takeba, do you read me!?" Yukari answered "Y-Yes! I hear you!" Mitsuru then began to talk again "Be careful! There's more then one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Yukari yelled, "What!?" Just then I heard a huge crash, like someone or something through its self against the outside, Yukari then gasped and told Minato and myself "L-Let's pull back!"

Rooftop, Yukari looked the way back in and said "*sigh* The door's looked. I think we're safe now..." just then I heard a loud roar and Yukari gasp in shook, I then saw a hand come form the side of the dorm and grabbed the rail then another hand came up with a mask with the roman numeral I on it, then 5 other hands came and grabbed the railing and finally 6 hands came up with knifes in each of the 6 hands. It then started to come towards Minato Yukari and myself, Yukari then gasped and yelled "You gotta be kidding me...! It climbed up the wall...!?"

End Aura's P.O.V

Control room, The Chairman, Mitsuru and Akihiko where watching the scene and Akihiko yelled "There! They're on the roof!" Mitsuru looked at the screen and said "That gigantic Shadow... Just what is it we're dealing with!?" Akihiko then yelled "...Let's go, Mitsuru!" The Chairman said "Wait!"

Aura's P.O.V

Rooftop, the thing was coming towards us, and Yukari said "This thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows! O-Oh yeah... I have to fight... I... I can summon mine.. No problem..." Yukari then put the weird gun to her head and was about to pull the trigger of the gun when the Shadow started to glow red and suddenly fire appeared in front of Yukari, she fell to the ground and the gun slid across the roof towards Minato, he picked it up and put it to the side of his head, at the same time I heard a female voice say "I am thou and thou am I, the time has come, open thin eyes and call forth what is with in." just then a card appeared in my and both of us said "Per... So... Na..." and a Minato fired the gun, and I crushed the card and two crushing sound and two personae came forth, mine was a female samurai with a mask and long scarf coming from the back of the mask and a long black coat (Think female Izanagi (well she is the fraternal twins sister of Souji))behind me and another persona behind Minato that looked like a musician, then both Minato and myself fell to the ground in pain and both the Personae began to be in pain and suddenly changed into one persona that had 8 tombstones in a half circle behind his back, a mask, and a coat. He then started to attack the shadow until there was only a hand left, then he held the hand up and smashed it. He then roared.

End of Aura's P.O.V

Control room, Mitsuru gasped, and Akihiko asked "What on earth is that...!?" the Chairman also gasped.

Aura's P.O.V

Rooftop: the Persona stood in front of both Minato and myself and changed back to the original two. Yukari asked "Is it over...?" just before we heard something, Yukari turned and gasped then said "It's still moving...! A piece of the "Shadow" is heading for Yukari... and Yukari yelled "No... G-Get away from me!" Both Minato and myself got between the "Shadow" and Yukari and a battle began two "Shadows" appeared and I had the first move I crushed the card and said "Izanagi" and lightning hit one "Shadows" and destroyed the one on the left. Then Minato then said "Orpheus Bash" Orpheus came out and hit the "Shadow" with his harp and destroyed the one on the right The monsters are gone... It seems Yukari is safe, too... ... I feel exhausted... I started losing consciousness... I then blacked out,,,. I heard Yukari gasped and said "Are you ok!? Come on...! Please...! Can you hear me!? Answer me!

Velvet Room, Igor was siting and said "It's so nice to see you again. You two became unconscious after awakening to your "power." I see that it was Orpheus and Izanagi that heeded your calling. That power is called a **Persona**... It is a manifestation of your psyche." I asked "What do you mean?" Igor told her, "A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." Both Minato and myself asked "That's what Orpheus/Izanagi is?" Igor nods and said "When you use your Persona ability you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your **Social Links**- your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell."

April 19, Hospital,

...My head is getting clearer.

...I can see a white ceiling...

I see Minato in the bed next to mine also waking up

I wonder how long I've been asleep.

I feel someone other then Minato presence in between the two beds that Minato and myself where in. Yukari gasped and said "You're both awake...! Um, how do you both feel?"

I ask her, "Have you been here long?" She then said "Thank goodness. You finally came to... I was so worried about you both... The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with ether of you. He said both of you were just exhausted... Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... But, both of your powers... It's was amazing." Minato asked "What were those things?"

She responded "... You mean the **Shadows**? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you both used... We call it "Persona." We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I uh... I wanted to tell you that... ...I'm sorta like Minato." I ask, "What do you mean?" Yukari told them "My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... Minato you're all alone too right? To be honest, I already know about both of your pasts except Aura's family." Aura blushed and said "Both my parents are still alive and I have a fraternal twin brother; I have a picture of us in my room at the dorm." Both Minato and Yukari looked surprised and Yukari said "You have a twin." I nod and say "Yeah but we look nothing alike I take after our mother but with our father's eyes and Souji takes after our father with our mother's eyes."

Yukari nodded and said "It didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It was back in '04... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to both of you. … Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them to. I'm sorry... you both wouldn't of had to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward" I told her "It's not your fault." Yukari then said Thanks... but still... And here I am telling you both all this the minute you both wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from them... As soon as they wake up I'll tell them the truth." So thanks for listening I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. …Alright I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up" Yukari leaving when she told me, "...Oh, and, uh... You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. B-Bye." She then left the room.

Hospital, after Yukari left, Minato asked "You have a brother?" I look at Minato and told, "Yeah, Minato what do you remember from before the accident?" Minato shook his head and said "The only thing I can remember is from then is the accident on." I was in shock. I then smiled and told him. "Souji has gray hair and eyes. I'll show you a picture later " Minato nods.

Crash

Thou art I... And I am thou...

Thou hast established a new bond

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Magician Arcana...

I have established the Cousin Social link of the Magician Arcana

April 20, Early Morning, Outside the school, Minato and myself where about to walk into the school when Junpei came up and asked me "Yo, long time no see. What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something? Anyways, I got something to tell ya." I look at him and asked "What is it?" Junpei laughed and told me, "Actually... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man," and chuckled. Yukari then came over and said "Sheesh, someone's full of energy today... I could hear you from all the way over there." Junpei then said, "Hey it's Yuka-tan. You three live in the same dorm yet the Minato and Aura came together yet Yuka-tan came separately today? Is it... because you'll cause to many rumors again, hm?" Yukari started to yell at Junpei "What? I just left a little late! Anyways, I need to talk to them. Bye-bye, Junpei." Junpei then said "Whaaaat..." Yukari then asked, "Are you feeling better? Minato... Aura... Um, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning... but the Chairman wants to talk to you both today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget." The bell then rang

Class, the teacher in a samurai helmet named Mr. Ono began to teach, "That's enough about mammoths... I don't see the big deal. They're just huge elephants. And that wrap it up *sigh*... I'm tired of lessons about stones. I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta... It's tough being the adult. Next is... the Jomon period? When samurai get their day in the sun!? I'll just ask a question at random and call it a day. Hm... hey, Junpei! What was the style of houses in the Jomon period called?" Junpei looks at me and said, "Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then? Quick, Aura! What the heck is he talking about!?" I answer, "Mud huts." The teacher then said "That's correct mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and supporting the roof. ...It's no use. I can't get interested. Ugh... I wanna get to the age of katanas. Everything else so dull..." Junpei then whispered to me "Hey...! I answered right, and I don't get any credit? Tch... Oh well. Thanks, Aura."

Evening, control room, Yukari, Mitsuru, the Chairman with two cases on the table, and an unfamiliar male student were sitting there... The Chairman noticed us and said "Ah, there you are. I' glad you're both okay I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you both. Please take a seat." Both Minato and myself sat down, I sat in couch Minato sat next to me and the Chairman continued "Oh before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier but this is Akihiko." Akihiko then said "How are ya doin'?" The Chairman then said Okay let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Both Minato and myself shook our heads and said "No." Mitsuru chuckled and said "I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you both have already experienced this truth firsthand. Do you remember the night you came here. You had to have noticed the signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour-a time period hidden between one day and the next." I asked "Between?" The Chairman answered "I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight and every night to come." Akihiko then said "Normal people don't realized it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But that not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. ...You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. ...Sounds exciting, huh?" Mitsuru then yelled at him "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day." The Chairman said, "Now, now. He does his work well. Long story short … We're the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES** for short. On paper we're classified as a school club. But in reality this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." Mitsuru said a Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Minato then asked "How do you fight them?" The Chairman said "Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadow. That's "Persona"- the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Both Minato and myself nodded and I said, "I see." The Chairman said "I'm glad you're quick to understand.

Mitsuru and Akihiko opens the two cases on the table...

2 silver guns gleams uncannily from inside.

Mitsuru them told us "What he's trying to say is, we want you both to join us. We've prepared 2 **Evoker** for you, though it looks like Aura doesn't need one, but she should have one just in case. We'd like you both to lend us your strength." both Minato and myself look at each other and said "Alright." Yukari then sighed and said, "I was afraid you'd both say no... Welcome aboard!" The Chairman then said, Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot... About the both of your room assignment... Why don't you just stay here, in both of your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end. *chuckle*" then Yukari said "Holdup? But, wasn't that Oh never mind...

Both Minato and myself joined **SEES** to fight the Shadows...

...!?

A voice rings in my head...

Crash

Thou art I... And I am thou...

Thou has established a new bond...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Fool Arcana

I have established the **SEES** Social Link of the **Fool** Arcana!

I feel my inner strength growing...

I then recall what Igor said about the power of the Social Link.

The intensity of **Social Links strengthens the power of the Personas**...

Social Links... are those the bonds you form with people you meet...?

...You are still tired from your hospital stay. You decided to return to your room...

Dark Hour, My room, As soon as I started to doz off I felt someone's presence... I open my eye's and see the boy from the first day he then said "Hi, how are you?" I ask "Who are you?" He then said "We've met before. *chuckle* Soon, the end will come. I remembered so I thought I should tell Minato and you." and I ask "The end?" He then said "The end of everything. But to be honest , I don't really know what it is. Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... ...and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later." The boy disappeared...

April 21, Both Minato and myself where walking to school when Yukari caught up and said "Mornin' Um... Thanks about yesterday. Akihiko-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy working alone with Mitsuru-senpai..." I told her "Leave it to me!" She then said "Yeah! Let's do our best together! But I wonder when Senpai's injury is going to heal. He said that wasn't a major injury... the bell then rang.

After School, Yukari came up and said "*yawn* I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there..." Mitsuru then walked in and said "Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there. Mitsuru then left I then said "That was fast." Yukari said "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Junpei heard her and said "Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Yukari said "Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just... N-Never mind Let's go, Aura, Minato.

Iwatodai Strip Mall..., Minato, Yukari, and myself where walking when Yukari said, A-About earlier... It's not that I don't like or anything, y'know? Oh, I'm talking about Mitsuru-senpai... ...Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!? Plus he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted was. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment. You know last year he..."

End of Ch. 2

StCA: Okay for anyone who has finished P4 or P4G I have not and did not now how Souji got Izanagi until after I looked it up so please no Flame


End file.
